Civil War
by Estranged
Summary: Logan goes off to fight in a civil war. What will happen during the years he is gone? DL slightly CZ
1. How could you?

_Okay so this is my first ever fanfic I hope you enjoy and please review…constructive criticism would be good but not nasty criticism _:)_ and of course I like nice reviews_

* * *

"Oh my god I cannot believe this, how could you not tell me!?" the brunette screamed whilst storming round the room

"Well how do you think I feel!? I'm not too happy about going either!" the tanned male yelled back equally as loud

"Yeah...well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You tell me one week before your leaving that you're going to go off and fight in some war and won't be returning for the next five years! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Dana...I love you" his tone softened

"I love you too….I…I…I just don't want you to get hurt. Or worse you could…." She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down

"Its okay, shhhh." He soothed "I'll be fine."

"But Logan what if your not! You could die and I'd never see you again!" Dana said as she wiped away her tears

"Don't you ever think like that again!" he bellowed

"What?"

"Dana were going to be together forever no matter what." And with that he kissed her passionately on the lips

**

* * *

**

**One week later**

Today's the day. I'm leaving. I still can't believe it, but it's for my country and also in a way if I do this I may be protecting Dana from the war. Okay that was stupid but it's a nice thought.

Its 6:00am and the truck is coming at 7:30am. That means I have an hour and a half left with my friends and Dana.

"Dana" I sigh. How could I have ever thought leaving her was a good idea?"

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Chase and Michael

"Hey dude, we got ya some breakfast before you left." Michael said cheerily

"Yeah….its just a bagel we knew you don't you usually have much for breakfast so…" Chase rambled until I interrupted

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture! Jeez!" I shouted, boy was I stressed

"Whoa man i'm sorry!" Chase said with his hands in the air

"No I'm sorry, i'm just a little worried that's all. Sorry I shouted at you." I said

"Its okay…hey why don't we call the girls and ask them to come over?" Chase asked

"Yeah that'd be cool, right Logan?" Michael replied

"Yeah sure." I said, god this would be hard trying to say goodbye to Dana, I wish I didn't have to.

"Hey Zoe, do you think you guys could come over to wave Logan off...Yeah…Okay 5 minutes will be fine…Okay love you too bye!" Chase was saying into the telephone. When he speaks to Zoey you can really tell he cares about her. Maybe almost as much as I care for Dana.

"Logannnnn?" Michael asked waving his hand in front of my face

"What, what? Oh sorry." I said coming out of my trance

Just then there was a knock at the door. As I was walking towards to door I glanced at the clock 7:14am. Only 16 minutes left with the girl I love.

_

* * *

_

_So that was the first chapter…the pairings were Dana/Logan and Zoey/Chase…I hope you enjoyed it and please review I will put the next chapter up soon _

_Estranged._


	2. Happily Ever After

_Second chapter up! By the way thanks for my first review tweetybaby _:)

* * *

"Hey Chase!" I said whilst walking through the door looking for Logan, there was a closed suitcase against the wall.

"Oh hey Dana, where are Zoey and Nicole?" he asked sticking his head out of the door

"There just coming, Nicole's hair was 'frizzy'" I replied using air quotations "So Zoey's helping her."

"Okay, but they are coming right?" he sounded worried, it's cute when he's protective over Zoey

"Yeah, yeah! Now are you going to let me say bye to my boyfriend or what!?" I growled

"Wow, I hope not everyone's this cranky this morning!" he laughed while he made space for me to get through "Look ill leave you and Logan for a minute, come on Michael we'll go find the girls"

"Thanks." I said as they walked out the door

"Logan where are you?" I asked

"I'm in the bathroom!" came a muffled reply

I walked to the door and slowly turned the doorknob. What I saw behind the door shocked me. There sat Logan in the corner, crying.

"Dana is that you?" he asked without looking up

I walked towards him and crouched down to his level

"I don't want to go. I can't leave you" He whispered

"You have to. You're going to be doing your part to help protect the country and I will be so proud of you." I whispered back trying to hold back my own tears. He looked up and pulled me into his strong arms.

"You know that I love you and I **will** come back for you, don't you?" he asked

"Yeah"

"And when I come back we'll get married and buy a house and start a family…" he started

"And like happily ever after." I smiled as a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and turned my chin so that I was looking up at him. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"So you'll wait for me?" he asked after we'd kissed

"Of course! There's no other man I would rather spend my life with."

"Okay then Dana" he stopped and stood up and pulled me up with him. He rumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a black box. He knelt down on one knee and held my hand. "Dana, will you marry me?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

I stood there shocked for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe it. If I said yes I would become Mrs.Dana Reese. It sounded beautiful.

"Dana" he asked with a confused look on his face

"Oh my god! Of course I will! Do you think I would really say no!" I laughed as tears ran down my cheek

"I love you too!" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and slipped the ring on to my small finger. The ring was beautiful it was platinum with a single large diamond in the middle. Engraved on the inside were four simple words _'Don't Ever Forget Me'_

As we embraced in the middle of the bathroom floor the rest of the gang came in.

"Hey Logan, its time to go" Zoey said with a sad look on her face.

"Okay, come on" he replied as he held my hand and we walked out.

"I've got your suitcase dude no need to worry!" Michael laughed as Logan was searching round the room.

"Thanks man." Logan laughed.

* * *

Tears streamed down the girls faces as the Army Van pulled up onto the curb. The guys just both looked at me with pitying looks. I received a hug from everyone and left Dana till last. We hadn't told anyone about our engagement we decided Dana would tell them all later as a surprise to lighten the mood a little after my departure.

I walked up to her and held her in my arms, she looked up and a kissed deeply.

"I love you Logan Reese." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Dana Cruz." I whispered back.

She looked into my eyes. All of a sudden the vans horn beeped loudly. I let go of her and threw my suitcase into the van. I stepped in and wound down the window. I took one last look at my old home and the gang. Dana came up to the window as the van started to rev up. We started to drive off and Dana ran long the side crying.

"I love you!" she screamed "And I'll write to you!" then she stopped

The last thing I heard her say was "I'll never forget you!" At that I broke down and cried into my hands.

"You've got a nice girl there." Another guy in the van commented.

"No, she's the best." I whispered as I stared out the window at the passing countryside.

_Okay I just wanted to clear that the gang aren't in PCA anymore. They left last year and there all 17/18 living in the same apartment block you know a bit like Friends._

_I hope you liked the chapter. Please review._

_Estranged._


	3. Suprise!

Sorry i havent updated in so long but anyway the next couple of chapters will be in letter format. Theres such long time gaps between each letter because it would be too much to have a letter every single month for so long.

If you read please review, i dont mind if its anonymouss.

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written yet because everything's been so hectic lately. I cant believe its been 2 months already. So much has gone on and I have to fit it all into one letter, I guess I'll have to summarise! I guess I'll tell you the most important news first. Remember the night when I found out about you leaving and we well…you know. Surprise! I'm pregnant! I know were young and all but lots of people have children when our age. I've decided I will definitely not have an abortion or get it adopted; i'm going to keep this baby no matter what. I'm going for my first check up next week and Zoey's coming with me. She said she'll help me with the baby until you get back. When you write back maybe you could think of some baby names? I was thinking if it was a boy we could call it Jay and if we have a girl we could call it Madison. What do you think? I'm so excited I've wanted children all my life, and I know you like little kids too so don't lie to me!_

_Well after you left we all went back to the girl's apartment and sat and talked about you and how much we missed you. Then suddenly Nicole started to scream for no reason, then I realised she was looking at my hand. The whole gang is really happy for us._

_I've been talking to Chase a lot lately, seeing as you're not around. He really does love Zoey. He wants to ask her to marry him on Christmas day how sweet is that? Its only 3 months away, me and Michael are going to help him choose a ring._

_Anyway I love you a lot and I miss you so much,_

_Don't get hurt and please write back._

_Lots of love and hugs and kisses_

_Dana xxx_

**

* * *

**

**2 months later…**

_Dear Dana,_

_Oh my god! Were going to have a kid! This is amazing. Just remember I wouldn't ever pressure you into doing anything like getting rid of the baby, I want to keep it and as soon as I get out of this hell hole ill come straight back to you and help you. So how did you first check up go? Are you going to be asking the sex of the baby or do you want it to be a surprise? I absolutely love those baby names I agree 100 on them._

_Wow so Chase and Zoey are going to get engaged, that's awesome. Have you helped him choose the ring yet, if so what does it look like? I'm really sorry this letters so short but we don't get a lot of free time here. I'll be sending you a Christmas present soon but i'm afraid it wont be much, but I promise you ill spoil you, and our baby when you get back._

_More love and more hugs and kisses_

_From Logan xxx_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review

Estranged.


	4. Chloe and Tyler

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter...please review because it makes me want to carry on with the story more if you get me_ :)**

**_Thnaks to everyone who has reviewed though all of them have been really nice and good._**

**

* * *

**

**2 months later…**

Dear Logan,

I guess first of all I'll tell you how the check up went. The doctors called Dr.Hudson, he's really nice and he said so far the baby's doing really well. I decided that I'll wait until the baby is born to find out what sex it is. I'm 4 months along now so I've only got a tiny bump, but Michael wants to do a video diary for you to watch afterwards. He wants to include the birth, I told him to stay at the side and record if he really as too. Nicole's taking pictures as well of me and our baby over the months so that you can see what it was like. Seeing as I chose the first name, I want you to choose the middle names and even though we're not married yet they will still have Reese as a surname.

Only one month till Christmas now and yes I did go with Chase. He's chosen a really beautiful ring, not as nice as the one you gave me of course, but let's not tell him that. I bought your present last week, but I don't want it to get lost in the post so ill give it you when you get back.

How is the war? Have you made any friends, I sound like your mother after your first day after school don't I? I hope your okay and I miss you so much.

Lots of love from me and our baby,

Dana xxx

P.S. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if you don't reply for a while!

**

* * *

**

**3 months later…**

Dana,

Can you believe I've been away for 10 whole months already! That means I only have 50 months left, I know that sounds like a lot but think about how fast this is gone and my time might even be shortened, the wars slowing down a bit now.

When this letter gets to you, you might only have a couple of months until you give birth so I just want to say good luck and hope you and our baby are happy and well afterwards. Middle names? Well to be honest I've always loved the names Chloe and Tyler, how's that? Tell Michael and Nicole that's a great idea and thanks, I really wish I was there right now.

Tell Zoey and Chase I'm very happy for them, Chase did have the courage to ask her, right? Remember at PCA, he was such a wuss back then. Dana, you didn't have to buy me a present, you should be saving the money for up for you and the baby! I hope you got your present off me alright.

By the way I have made some friends, mum! Yeah they were on the truck with me there's, Joe, David and Ryan, there great and all but not nearly as good as you guys.

I love you too and the baby and I miss you loads.

A big hug and kiss

Love Logan xxx

P.S. Happy Christmas and new year to you and the rest of the gang!

* * *

_Please review if you read._

_Estranged._


	5. Its just,WOW

_Okay theres only going to be a couple more chapters for this story...keep reviewing...enjoy!_

* * *

**2 months later...**

Dear Logan!

Both baby and mum are happy! Congratulations you are now the proud owner of a baby girl, Madison Chloe Reese! She's absolutely beautiful I just can't stop gushing about her! She has both of our tanned skin, your chocolate coloured eyes and my caramel curls. She weighed 7lb 6oz when she was born. Dr.Hudson told me it's a good healthy weight for a baby. I have to admit it did hurt, a lot but don't worry you can watch my pain and suffering on the video Michael made! Note the sarcasm. But, it was all worth it in the end. I went into labour on the May 21st at about 3:00pm and as me and the gang were playing cards, my waters broke! Chase drove me to the hospital in his car and Michael decided to come along to video-tape it which was much appreciated, not! Zoey and Nicole took a cab. When we finally arrived I was taken straight to a private room and was seen to by a nurse. We had to wait around for a while and then all of a sudden I got these weird pains which are called contractions and I was taken to the delivery room. 20 minutes later Maddie was born at 5:45pm. I was thinking that seeing as were both only kids we could let Chase and Michael be uncles and Nicole and Zoey could be aunts? My parents came to see me after Maddie was born and then the next day your parents came, both couples adore her. I can't wait for you to see her and I know you'll be a wonderful dad.

Zoey and Chase are officially engaged now, isn't that brilliant. Zoey's told me she can't wait to start a family, she loves looking after Maddie.

Thank you so much for the necklace, it really is beautiful.

I have to go now Maddie's crying.

Lots of love and hugs and kisses

Dana and Maddie and the gang – they all say hey!

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**3 months later...**

Dear Dana, and Maddie my little princess,

I have a little girl! This is amazing this is just, WOW! First of all I want you to tell her every single day how much her daddy loves her and he will be coming home soon! I'm coming home sooner than expected, there not to sure yet but its definitely not going to be 5 years after all! I can't wait to see Maddie, tell Michael thanks again because it really does mean a lot that I can actually see what went on. I think the gang will make great uncles and aunts, I wouldn't think of choosing anyone else!

So Zoey and Chase are going to have kids too, maybe both kids could be like friends or something wouldn't that be awesome!

I'm glad you liked your necklace and ill tell you in my next letter when I'll be coming home.

Say hey to the gang for me.

Lots of love especially for Maddie

Logan xxx

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, pretty please review it

Estranged.


	6. Oh my god

_Okay so only Dana's letter and a bit of her life from her P.O.V will be in this chapter so sorry if it's a bit short but there's going to be a sort of twist if you can call it that in the next chapter._

_Thanks to all the reviewers so far. I've decided that if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I won't put the next one up 'cause I feel like being mean. I'm joking I just want to build up the suspense. _:)

_Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**2 months later…**

Dear Logan,

I love being a mum; it's got to be the best thing that's ever happened to me, well apart from meeting you of course! I've been showing Maddie some of the pictures of you so she can recognise you a bit more when you get back. I haven't been sleeping that well lately because of her but me, Zoey and Nicole have sorted out a rota for who will get up to see to her.

Onto some more exciting news, Zoey's found out she's pregnant, she wants to find out the sex of her baby and all that jazz being the organised person she is. Zoey and Chase have decided since they have a baby on the way there going to start looking for a house. That means until you get back Michael will have his own apartment, which he is really looking forward to might I add, and me, Nicole and Maddie will be sharing. As soon as you come back Nicole will move n with Michael and me and you will be living together. Isn't that great!!? Oh before I forget the gang all said they'd love to be the aunts and uncles. Chase I told me that when there baby or babies are born that the rest of us will be aunts and uncles and little Maddie will have a cousin or cousins. Were all turning into one big happy family!

So in your next letter you'll be telling me when your coming home? I really miss you, you know and remember you PROMISED you wouldn't get hurt or worse, you'd better not break that promise. I wouldn't be able to go on without you.

Anyway I'd better go, its Maddie's feeding time and she'll get cranky otherwise.

Lots of love from Dana xxx

* * *

I folded the piece of paper in half and slipped it carefully into the envelope. I slowly licked the edge then stuck it down, making sure there were no creases. Just as I had finished that a small cry came from my bedroom.

"Coming." I muttered. I left the letter on the side and went to tend to Maddie.

I walked into the room and looked into the small white crib. It had been mine when I was younger; it was decorated with dainty pink fairies and beautiful flowers of all shapes and sizes. I picked up the small bundle of blankets and soothed it.

"Shhhh, mommy's here." I whispered.

Maddie gurgled and tiredly closed her eyes. I carried her out of the room and sat on a nearby chair and rocked her until she was fast asleep. Just as she had drifted off, there was a loud knock at the front door, fortunately she didn't wake up.

I stood up and walked slowly to the door. I pulled the latch and the door opened slowly.

"Oh my god." I said as I saw who was stood at the door.

* * *

_Whos at the door? What do you think?_

_Remember - review!_

_Estranged._


	7. You're Lying

_Okay sorry its been a while since I've updated I've been so busy. Anyway thanks to the reviewees _:) _Sorry this chap is a bit short but I've just written the next one as well so...also i couldn't think of anything good to write for this chap. By the way its all from Danas P.O.V_

* * *

"Oh my god." I said as I saw who was stood at the door.

"Hello, Mrs Reese?" an army sergeant asked me.

"Um, I guess you could say that, so you want to come in?" I asked as I balanced Maddie on my hip.

"Thank you." He replied as he took his hat off and walked into the apartment.

"I'll just go put Maddie to bed and then I'll join you." I told him as I gestured towards the couch.

"That's fine." He said.

I gently tucked Maddie in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a bit baby." I whispered.

I walked back into the main room and sat opposite the sergeant.

"Is Logan okay?" I asked, so many thoughts were rushing through me head. What if he's dead? What if he's never coming back? What are you going to do? What about Maddie?

"Well yes and no." he replied simply.

"What do you mean!?" I said slightly agitated, could he not just get straight to the point!

"Well, Logan, he was…"he started.

"Spit it out!" I yelled, I guess I haven't changed much since PCA.

"Okay! Okay!" he said holding his hands up. "Logan has been injured in battle."

"OH MY GOD! NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down Mrs Reese!" he said.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I haven't told you the good news yet!" he answered. When he said this my anger decreased and I began to listen again. Seeing this he started again. "Logan was injured, but, this means he will be coming home sooner than expected."

"Well where is he!? When is he coming back!?" I asked excited yet worried.

"He's in a hospital near to the army base and we're not sure when he will return but…" That's when it hit me, what had actually happened to him.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked

"He has been shot in the chest." He told me.

"What?" all of my worries come flooding back and the anger started to rise up again.

"I said, he has…"

"I heard what you said!" I stood up. "He promised me!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" he looked at me with concern.

"He promised me he WOULDN'T get hurt! And now look he's in hospital!" I started to pace up and down the room.

"I'd better go." The sergeant said and made his way to the door. "Good bye Mrs Reese."

The door shut with a bang causing Maddie to wake up. A loud cry came from the room. I ran to the room and looked into her cot. Her beautiful brown eyes staring up at me.

"Hey there, mommy's here. Guess what, you're going to see your daddy soon. Won't that be fun!" I smiled at my daughter.

She let out a small gurgle and closed her eyes sleepily.

"Night night my little angel." I stroked her cheek and tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

_Please review...next chapter will be the last so i'm going to wait until i have a certain number of reviews until i update _

_Estranged._


	8. Whats Going On?

_Sorry this chapter is so late I've been so busy...enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Two months later…**

"Wow, I can't believe its Christmas Eve already!" Chase laughed with his arm draped around Zoey.

"I know! And we're in our own cosy little house. Oh! I'd better go and check on those Christmas cookies!" Zoey said, she stood up slowly and held her slightly rounded stomach.

"Yeah, and the best part is we're all alo-"

"Did someone say cookies!?" Michael said as he came through the front door.

"So much for being alone." Chase muttered under his breath. "In the kitchen Mike." Chase replied. "Hey, where are Nicole, Dana and Maddie? I thought you were driving them here?"

"I did." Michael said.

"Then where are they?" Chase questioned.

"Oh there unloading their bags." He said with a smile on his face.

"Michael!" Zoey yelled from the kitchen. "What happened to manners?"

"Ah! Quit livin' in the past Zo!" he laughed.

"Chase go help the girls." She ordered.

"Already on it." He replied.

"Oh by the way, there's a little surprise out there!" Michael told him.

"A surprise? What do you mean?" Zoey asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, you might want to go see too Zoey!" he laughed.

Zoey and Chase walked outside together and saw Nicole and Dana stood by the side of the car with huge smiles on their faces.

"Whats going on guys?" Zoey asked suspiciously. "And where's Maddie?"

"Right here!" a male voice answered from behind the car.

"Nicole! I thought I told you not to bring some random guy to Christmas Dinner!" Zoey whined. "There won't be enough now!"

"Ah, come on i'm sure there will be, you always cook way too much food. Anyway why do you think it's me who brought some random guy!?" Nicole babbled.

"Dana? You brought a guy to dinner?" Zoey said concerned. She looked back at Michael who was stood in the porch eating a Christmas cookie, then to Chase who looked just as confused as her.

"What about Logan?" Chase asked.

"What about him?" Dana said. She picked up hers and Maddie's suitcases and made her way to the porch with Nicole and her luggage in tow. "Open the door would ya Mike?"

Michael opened the door and gestured for them to walk in. "Ladie's first!" he laughed and then went into the house himself.

"Whats going on?" Chase looked down at his fiancee.

* * *

_Whos behind the car with Maddie?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, last chapter is next so I've decided I want to get up to 40 reviews before I post the next one. :)_

_Estranged._


End file.
